The day we met
by TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: This is a story about a girl who befriends the easter bunny, but will their friendship become something more when the nightmare king pitch comes into play? Their love will be tested when everyone is at each others throats. I know sucky summary, but the story is better I promise
1. Chapter 1

Who would ever believe that I, a normal 16 year old girl would still believe in the easter bunny. It's a long story as to how we met, so I will start at the beginning. It all started that easter sunday, I had nothing planned of course but to stay home and work on my fan fictions. My parents were on vacation, and my sister was at jacks for easter break. I finally had peace and quiet, but then that plan came crumbling down when my sister lacey walked through the door with none other than my two nieces hayley and paige.

Lacey-Anybody home?

I was in my room at the time enjoying the peace and quiet until I heard those voices. I knew I couldn't hide so I just caved in

Ashley-In here

Hayley and paige then ran into my room and tackled me onto my bed

Ashley-Hey guys

Hayley-Ashy!

Paige-Buddy!

Lacey-Where's your mom and dad?

Ashley-Vacation. Kayla is at jack's for the weekend.

Lacey-Oh. You don't mind to watch them for a few hours do you? I have to run an errand.

Ashley-If I do this I expect at least 50 dollars. 25 for hayley and 25 for paige. And I want it up front.

Lacey-You drive a hard bargain ashley, fine.

She then handed me 50 dollars

Lacey-I probably won't be back till late tonight, do you need gas money or anything?

I then waved that 50 dollars she had just handed me in front of her face

Lacey-Oh your good. Anyways bye, and don't let them have to much chocolate. You know easter and all.

Ashley-Yes sir.

Lacey-You two be good for aunt ashy, okay?

Paige-Yes, mommy

Hayley-Okay

Lacey-Bye guys

Ashley-Bye

She then walked out the door and I waited for her car to pull out of the drive way. Once it was gone my phone started to go off. I looked at the caller ID and it was my best friend kelly, so I answered it and I was answered with her voice.

Kelly-Ashley, thank god I got ahold of you. I need a favor

Ashley-Sure anything

Kelly-Newland is holding that easter egg hunt today, and my mom is forcing me to go help out with it.

Ashley-Dude, I totally forgot about that.

Kelly-Yeah, and I was hoping you would go with me so I won't get bored.

Ashley-I dunno…

Kelly-Come on ashley, I tried to get paige and indi to but they were on vacation.

Ashley-I wish I could, but my nieces are over here. I have to baby sit—

Kelly-Just bring them with you, and you can watch them there.

Ashley-Well, let me see what they say.

Kelly-Kay

I then put my phone down beside me and looked over at hayley and paige, who were at the moment getting into anything and everything.

Ashley-Guys, come here

They then stopped what they were doing and walked over to my bed

Ashley-Have you guys been to an easter egg hunt

Hayley-No, mommy won't let us

Ashley-Well, how would you like to go for the first time.

Paige-Really?

Ashley-Yes, silly. Now go get your shoes on and we'll go.

Hayley-Okay, paige we get to see the easter bunny!

They then scampered off, and I picked my phone back up.

Kelly-So?

Ashley-We'll be there in a few minutes

Kelly-Yes! Thank you ashley, you are a lifesaver

Ashley-Thats what they tell me

Kelly-Bye

Ashley-See ya

I then hung up and started to get ready. Once I was dresses in my favorite Maurice's pants, with my tank top and teal heart shirt I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my shoulder length brown hair out, brushed my teeth, washed my face with a stridex, and put deodorant and perfume on.

Hayley-Hurry up ashy!

Paige-Yeah, buddy

Ashley-I'm coming, give me a sec

I then left the bathroom and grabbed my black north face jacket, and walked into the living room.

Ashley-Ready?

Hayley-Yeah!

Paige-Yeah!

Ashley-Well lets go, I'll stop by the store and get you guys some baskets.

I pulled out my phone before we left and texted kelly that we were coming. Then we headed out the door and to my car. We were half way there when paige started to yell.

Paige-Sissy look, the easter bunny!

Hayley-Where?

Paige then pointed out the window to a spot in the field. Hayley then squealed with excitement and paige did as well

Ashley-Guys calm down, I'm driving here.

Paige-Buddy, look its the easter bunny.

Ashley-Can't, driving. Remember?

Paige-Please!

I then glanced over and caught a glimpse of rabbit ears before we entered the wooded part of the road.

Hayley-Did you see him?

Ashley-Well, sorta. I saw his ears, have you guys seen him before? Maybe you can describe him for me

Paige-Yeah, Jamie told us about him. Then we got to meet him, last spring.

Hayley-He's really tall, and has big ears.

Ashley-Uh huh, what else?

Paige-He has really soft grey fur, and pretty green eye's

I was trying to picture this all in my head, and the picture they were painting wasn't that bad.

Ashley-Anything else?

Hayley-He talks like that guy you like on dead island

Ashley-John?

Hayley-Yeah!

Ashley-Well this easter bunny doesn't sound too bad, I hope I can meet him one day.

Paige-We can show you to him!

Hayley-Ashy has a crush on the easter bunny

I then started to blush, because I did kinda have a thing for austrailian guys. Hey rabbit or not he doesn't sound bad.

Ashley-Shut up guys

Paige-Ashy and bunny sitting in a tree…

Hayley-K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love…

Paige-Then comes marriage

Ashley-I'm not listening!

I then turned my radio up so I could drown them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later after I stopped by the store and grabbed two baskets for the kids, we were in newland park waiting for the easter egg hunt to start.

?-Hayley, paige. You guys came

I then looked over my shoulder and saw a little boy rushing over to us with a little blonde girl in tow.

Hayley-Jamie!

Paige-Sophie!

Jamie-I didn't think you would make it, who's this?

Hayley-My aunt ashley

Jamie-Hi, I'm jamie. This is my sister sophie.

Sophie-Easter bunny, hop hop hop!

Ashley-Have you met the easter bunny too?

Sophie-Uh huh!

Hayley-Jamie, ashley needs to meet bunny. She has a crush on him

Jamie-What?

I then started to blush again, and looked away

Ashley-No I don't, they're just little kids

Jamie-You're blushing

He said that with a sly smirk on his face and then looked over at hayley and paige

Jamie-Guys, we have a mission. Get bunny and ashley to meet.

Ashley-You guys are ridiculous

?-Ashley!

I then turned to be greeted with the face of my best friend kelly.

Ashley-Kelly

Kelly-Glad you made it, but we gotta go its about to start

Ashley-Uh okay, jamie?

Jamie-Yeah?

Ashley-Can hayley and paige hang with you and your sister while I help kelly?

Jamie-Yeah, of course

Ashley-Thanks, be good guys

Paige-We will

I then turned and ran off with kelly to prepare the easter egg hunt. We were walking through the woods after hiding dozens of eggs, and kelly started to head back. I told her that I wanted to stay awhile longer and I'd catch up later. I started to walk around the wooded area around a small stream, when I just felt the urge to sing

Ashley-"Underneath the echoes, buried in the shadows. There you were. Drawn into your mystery, I was just beginning to see your ghost. But you must know. I'll be here waiting, hoping, praying, that this light will guide you home. When you're feeling lost, I'll leave my love hidden in the sun. For when the darkness comes."

I was so caught up in my own world, I didn't even notice the presence behind me. I just kept singing and minding my own business.

Ashley-"Now the door is open, the world I knew is broken. There's no return. Now my heart is not scared, just knowing that you're out there. Watching me, so believe I'll be here waiting, hoping, praying, that this light will guide you home. When you're feeling lost, I'll leave my love hidden in the sun. For when the darkness comes. For when the darkness comes. Be here waiting, hoping, praying, that this light will guide you home. When you're feeling lost, I'll leave my love hidden in the sun. For when the darkness comes."

When my voice trailed off I heard a twig snap, I thought it was just an animal passing by so I paid it no mind. That was until I heard a voice, and it sounded vaguely familiar.

?-That was a beautiful song, sheila

Ashley-Oh, and who says that?

?-I do— wait you can hear me?

That threw me off a little, wasn't this guy just talking to me?

Ashley-What do you mean, of course I can hear you. You're standing right behind me

?-But you're not supposed to hear me, nor see me

Ashley-And why's that? I actually like hearing your voice, you sound like a nice guy

?-I'm not a "guy" per say

Ashley-Oh? Then what are you…

He then went silent after that, I kinda got scared at that. So I decided to turn around to see what this guy was talking about, but that was the biggest mistake. As soon as I stood and turned to face him I was met with the face of a rabbit. I screamed and started to stumble back, I grabbed hold of the closest thing but I grabbed the rabbit instead. He lost his balance as well and we both fell into the stream.

Sorry for really late update, I've really busy with my other fan fiction after it all


End file.
